


One Last Cup of Tea

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, and Baron has to deal with that, in which Haru forgets the Bureau after the adventure is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Her adventure with the Bureau in the Cat Kingdom over, Baron has to let Haru go back to her own life in her own world. The only problem is, as soon as she does, she'll forget. Haru/Baron. Shortfic. AU. Angst.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	One Last Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. If you enjoyed this let me know what you think :) reviews are nice and keep us writers writing.

He watched her face light up when her hometown came into view. Soon she'd be safely back home and far away from the Cat Kingdom. And magic. And Creations. The Bureau...

And him.

"Look! It's my hometown!" she cried as she ran through the air on the backs of crows. A big smile on her face. "And there's my school!"

Baron watched as he moved alongside her. "Yes," he said. "Soon you'll be safely back home." _And you won't remember any of this_.

They guided her gently down outside the front doors of her school. Baron watching her land with a step and a skip.

"There we go, safe and sound," he said, trying to be cheerful. Probably failing. Usually he was good at keeping his voice even when speaking to clients. He watched her smile and inhale deeply, letting out a sigh.

"Whoa, my heart is still pounding," she said.

He smiled at her, chuckling a little. "Scared, were you?"

"Yes," she admitted, laughing a little. "But I had fun, too."

He smiled at that. "Well, I'm glad you did. Though please, let's not repeat the experience."

She giggled and agreed. He wondered how long he had left with her.

She leant against the wall, gazing softly down the street at places familiar to her. "So I Guess This Is Goodbye, huh?" she asked gently. Turning to face him with a bright smile on her face.

"I suppose it is," he agreed. However much I don't want it to be.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked brightly. So full of hope it hurt. You won't even remember us, Haru.

He'd had enough experience helping humans to know they never remembered anything of their brush with magic and the Bureau after the sun went down.

"Perhaps we shall," he lied. "You could even drop by the Bureau for a spot of tea after school."

"That would be really nice," she smiled." We could even have some of your angel food cake."

He smiled, then. He would certainly miss her smile when she went back to her own world and her own life. Muta and Toto had reminded him as much before.

_"You know she can't stay with us forever, Baron," Toto Told him. "She has to get back to her own life eventually."_

_"Yeah, better not to get attached to the client." Muta agreed. "It always ends badly. Trust me."_

But Baron hadn't listened. Now here he was, paying dearly for his ignorance with heartache.

Like a fool, he'd gotten attached. Broken his own rule of thumb: never fall in love with a client.

But with those big brown eyes and bright smile, her selflessness... he couldn't help himself.

A pity she would never know. Because even if he told her, she'd never remember. As soon as the sun went down... she'd forget him.

He shook his head to clear it of the thought. He'd deal with that Later. Right now, he'd simply make the most of the time he had left with her.

He glanced to the sky and the setting sun, and then at his watch. "Well, I suppose there _is_ enough time for one last cup of tea, before you go."

Her smile brightened considerably at that idea. So much so it seemed to light her up from within, and he felt a curious warmth flood his chest. Even more so when she stepped close to link up her arm with his.

"That would been grand," she said. "Lead the way, Baron."


End file.
